Hermione, Snape and SexEd
by Snoozegoof
Summary: Sequel to my other two Hermione/Snape guidance fics. As Hermione grows up she encounters a distressing situation, which Snape guides her through. Reading the other two fics might help establish dynamic.


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR. You probably want to read my other two fics "Hermione, Snape, Potions and Periods" and "Hermione, Snape, Tampons and Pads" prior to this, it will all make a bit more sense. This fic is set a bit further in the future, maybe about fourth year. I would still really like suggestions from people on Snape/Hermione father daughterish fic ideas. I have some other plots in mind that would technically take place before this one, but for whatever reason this one was badgering me to write it! Please review/suggest.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat in the astronomy tower with her knees pulled to her chest. Her recent encounter with Victor whirling through her mind on repeat. She stifled a groan and rested her head on her knees.<p>

Severus Snape made his way up the winding steps to the astronomy tower. Though he preferred the dungeons, the tower was a good place to clear his head and simply breathe. As he reached the top landing he quickly realized he was not the only occupant of the tower this evening. A small form sat curled on a bench to his left, thus far unaware of his presence. The distinct bushy hair told him immediately that it was Granger. He squelched the urge to reprimand her for being out of her tower past curfew. She looked distressed and he knew from past experience if reprimanded she would simply bury the distress and carry on without resolution. Despite himself he had grown quite fond of the girl in the past years and found himself wishing to aid her. Chalking it up to being his duty as a teacher, he coughed gently to make her aware of his presence. She jumped slightly and her head reared up. She stood abruptly and began stuttering an apology.

"Sorry Sir, I'll go back to my tower now Sir, I just -" She rushed. He put up a hand to silence her and she began to fiddle with her fingers.

"I trust you have an acceptable reason Granger. Sit." He gestured with his hand to the bench she had previously occupied. He then waved his hand at the bench opposite it.

"I will however infringe upon your isolation." He sat. She nodded gently and then studied the ground. After a few moments of silence she allowed her elbows to rest on her knees and her head to fall into her hands. After allowing a few more moments of silence it became clear to Snape that she wouldn't simply come forth of her own will with what was clearly troubling her. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and folding his hands in front of him.

"Miss Granger, you are troubled. What is it?" He asked softly. She looked up at him and smiled half-heartedly.

"I'm alright Sir. Thank you. I just needed the fresh hair. Lavender likes to burn incense and it gives me a headache." She once again placed her head in her hands. He had no doubt her headache did not originate from incense, but instead from whatever was troubling her. Hermione liked her professor and remembered vividly the instances when he had helped her despite the uncomfortable situations. She would like nothing more than a confidante right now, but she wouldn't even know what to say, she was so confused. Victor had seemed angry and then had laughed at her when she questioned the tent in his pants after a particularly long snogging session. The first two emotions she could deal with. It was being laughed at that made her hurt, and his lack of explanation as to the pants tent made her confused, which made her feel inadequate which made her feel frustrated. She shuddered a sigh. She didn't mind snogging him. It had been awkward at first, but she had gotten the hang of it fairly quickly. But then things started changing. Victor started to stick his tongue in her mouth and slide his hands up and down her sides. A rush of feelings she could not categorize had rushed through her and then she had questioned the bulge in his trousers. He had laughed at her, gotten up, adjusted his pants and went to dinner in the Great Hall. She had stayed in her dorm, claiming to have an upset stomach, which was not far from the truth. Hours later she found herself seated at the top of the astronomy tower in the company of her typically snarky professor. Snape studied her with his eyes.

"Miss Granger if it is a headache that ails you, I'm certain Madam Pomfrey would be more than willing to provide you with a pain potion." He said, knowing he would need to push gently if he was going to glean any information. Hermione sighed.

"It isn't that type of headache Sir."

"I thought as much." They remained silent for several moments, Snape staring at her until she finally lifted her head to meet his eyes. He lifted an eyebrow in a silent invitation to talk. His eyes were dark but soft. Finally, the distress and thirst for answers won out. She began her narrative so quietly he had to lean forward even more to catch her words. She wishes more than anything that she had a female friend to talk to. Harry and Ron were amazing friends, but Victor was a boy, and Harry and Ron were also boys. What if they laughed too? What if it was something she didn't know but should?

"Victor laughed at me Sir." He was confused, Granger was the target of many jokes and pranks, surely simply being laughed at would not put her in this state.

"And why was Mr. Krum laughing at you?" He mentally prepared himself for a game of twenty questions. Hermione looked at her hands. How to explain it?

"We were...kissing Sir." She blushed. Although Snape had been the one to guide her through a most private time in a young woman's life, she was still uncomfortable with the idea of talking to him about her personal life. Snape's cheeks had colored slightly, but he kept his overall steely composure. He wondered if perhaps Krum had laughed at Granger's inexperience.

"Mr. Krum laughed at you because of your kissing?" He asked gently, knowing she was probably embarrassed. He momentarily questioned why he cared about her discomfort, or for that matter why he hadn't simply docked house points and sent her to her dorm. She looked up, brow furrowed.

"No. He seems very happy when we kiss. But tonight he kept sticking his tongue in my mouth and when I asked about his trousers, he laughed at me." She rushed through without breathing, simply needing to get it out in words. Snape tried his best to ignore the tongue comment. His fists clenched for some unidentifiable reason. His trousers? Snape hadn't noticed Krum's attire, but apparently they had caused Hermione distress.

"His trousers?" He pressed on. Somewhat perplexed.

"It looked like-like a tent or lean-to of some sort was inside. When I asked about it he...he laughed." She dwindled off. Snape processed the new facts: Krum had gotten an erection, Hermione didn't know what an erection was, Krum had laughed, Hermione felt foolish. Snape understood her need to know everything. It was her defense mechanism. Much like his own. She was currently reeling without that coping mechanism. Next came the rush of all pervasive embarrassment. He knew full well he was the only one she would ever repeat the tale to. He also knew full well that because of that previous fact, he was the only one she would trust to explain this to her, to make her feel comfortable enough to ask questions. _Holy Merlin_. Watching carefully to make sure her head was still bent down, he pinched the bridge of his nose. He allowed himself for a moment, to travel back to his own adolescence, orphaned himself, he had lacked guidance when it came to these issues as well. Until Dumbledore called a fifteen year old Severus to accompany him on a walk around the castle grounds. Severus's face flushed at that memory. Dumbledore had calmly and thoroughly explained all that had eluded the young Severus and answered all the questions that followed. _Poor old man_. Severus now fully understood the burden of having to explain an intimate adult world to a young person. A young _girl. _The rational part of his mind screamed at him to get Minerva or Poppy to explain the facts of life to the poor girl, but he knew she wouldn't trust them. She would withdraw. She might even actually run. He was pulled abruptly from his thoughts when Hermione stood. He had been silent for too long, making her edgy. Now she was skittish and just wanted to leave.

"Professor I think it's time I go back -" She began. He stood also and held up his hand.

"Hermione wait." _Shit, Shit, Shit!_

"Yes, Sir?" She sounded exhausted. Perhaps now was not the best time for this conversation. But it had to be done. Or at the very least it had to be started.

"Mr. Krum had what is referred to as an erection." He fought the color from rising in his cheeks. He knew that handing her a bit of information would only make her more curious and she would subsequently stay to hear more. She sat back down, her eyebrows quirked. He sat as well and leaned forward slightly. His lips pursed.

"Men have erections when they become sexually excited. Blood rushes to the penis making it hard. This is what allows for sexual intercourse." He took a breath, now bright red, his own eyes pinned to the ground.

"Oh." She was clearly processing this information.

"So Victor wanted to have sex with me?" Her voice began to become shrill.

"But...but everyone says my hair is hideous and I have buck teeth and...and I'm only fifteen Sir. I can't have a baby at fifteen!" She stood up too quickly, and became light headed. Snape was up immediately, guiding her toward the bench he had been sitting on. Once she was seated, he took the place next to her.

"Hermione sex does not exclusively produce babies. You are correct in that it often does, but often times people engage in it for pleasure, not offspring." She was shaking her head.

"But Sir, it sounds so painful, at least from what I've heard in the dorm. How could people possibly want to do it unless there was some pleasant end result?" Snape pinched the bridge of his nose. But knew if he avoided answering her question, she would squelch all others and retreat into herself. He sighed. Best to be frank.

"Often times sexual relations do provide a pleasant end result. It is called an orgasm. Both men and women can experience them. The body responds to the pleasure of being...touched intimately. It provides a type of euphoric release. To avoid the conception of a child when engaging in sex, the couple must take contraceptive measures, such as a potion, charm or muggle products like condoms or birth control pills." Hermione had once again averted her gaze to the floor, sensing he was uncomfortable. Snape felt a pang of pity for the girl. She had little information, and only associated with a few male friends. She did not trust many people and therefor would not go to one of the other staff members more qualified than himself to assist her. At least in his adolescence, Dumbledore had been of the same gender, easing the tension and embarrassment, if only slightly. Here was Hermione, having to hear about sex from a middle aged man with little experience himself. Hermione stood, steadier this time. Her face flushed with embarrassment. Clearly this was a topic she should not be discussing with her male professor. The confusion was clouding her brain and making her eyes watery. She needed to get away from him and find a place to piece together what he had just revealed to her.

"Thank you Sir. I'm sorry I infringed on your time. I'll be going now -" She was running. He knew she was running. She was confused, and had just been bombarded with information. He stood as well, blocking her way.

"Miss Granger, stop." The tears were forming in her eyes. She was feeling the all too familiar pang of wanting her mother, yet she refused to cry in front of him again.

"Please Sir.." Her voice quavered. _No Hermione, you are not a little girl who needs her mommy. Grow up. _The voice in her head berated her, only furthering her distress and need to get away from Snape. Her mind was whirling. Victor had gotten an erection. He wanted to have sex with her. She didn't know how. She didn't know what to do, what to expect. Would she have an orgasm? What would it feel like? How was she supposed to obtain a contraceptive? And she couldn't bring herself to ask Snape. She worried about pushing his patience too far. What if he revealed her lack of knowledge to others? She paled and grew light headed once more. Snape was also reeling. The moment she had begun to run, he had entered her mind, needing to know what he had said to cause such obvious distress. The torrent of confusion that he encountered there baffled him. The poor girl was drowning in her own questions, feeling completely inadequate and clearly angry with herself and ashamed of their conversation. No matter what he said right now, he knew he could be of no help. He stepped aside and let her run down the stairs and away from the tower. He sighed and began descending as well, swiftly making his way to the headmasters office. Finding himself in front of two large gargoyles, he abruptly realized he had not truly been paying attention to where he was going. Muttering the password he entered the headmaster's office.

"Severus?" The old man looked up from his desk. Snape rarely entered this office unless he was summoned or there was an emergency. Despite the late hour Snape had no doubt the headmaster would still be awake, attending to whatever the hell needed to be attended to. Snape began to pace. Dumbledore watched, his eyes calculating but an amused expression plastered upon his face.

"And to what do I owe this surprise company?" He asked gently. Knowing the man was agitated.

"I need your advice Sir. I believe I have made a mistake." Severus paced faster. Dumbledore rested his elbows on his desk and leaned forward. He waited patiently for Severus to continue.

"Hermione Granger, Sir. This evening I found her at the top of the astronomy tower, distressed. It became clear that she was distressed due to an encounter with a peer and her lack of knowledge was ailing her." Snape stopped to take a breath. He dropped into a nearby chair and stared at his hands.

"Sir do you remember many years ago, a walk we took around the castle grounds. You explained to me things that a father would have?" Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes I remember quite fondly, one of the few times I have ever seen you look truly confused Severus. You needed to know what was happening to your body and what to expect as you became a young man. I do in fact remember. But why do you bring it up?" Dumbledore's brow was furrowed. Surely at his age Severus did not need another such conversation. Even if he did he would surely turn to books instead. No, this must be about something else. He waited for Severus to continue.

"Two years ago I aided Miss Granger in a personal matter, but we agreed to keep it to ourselves, there being no harm in it. She simply needed information which she lacked due to the death of her mother and little peer contact." He allowed Dumbledore to infer the rest, which of course he did swiftly.

"You were right to explain things to her Severus, I doubt she would have gone to anyone else. The poor chid must have been horribly embarrassed, and scared I would imagine." Snape nodded his head. Glad that the headmaster did not admonish him for aiding Miss Granger.

"This evening she also was distressed over lack of information, which I provided regarding...similar personal matters." Snape blushed.

"You can say sex Severus, I won't hold it against you. We're both adults." Dumbledore attempted to lighten the mood. It did little however.

"I fear I have only furthered her distress Sir. She fled from the tower after my explanation. I wish to know how to proceed. I would have gone to Minerva, but I know she would confront the girl and..." Severus dwindled off, not wanting to admit how much he treasured the fact that Hermione trusted him, and not wanting to betray that trust. Dumbledore smiled knowingly.

"I believe you will find Miss Granger in the sixth floor restroom. I would advise comfort Severus. Allow her the time to form her questions, then answer them. Reassure her. She clearly trusts you above all else. Have a little faith in yourself boy. Now go." Severus nodded, taking a moment to compose himself. He stood.

"Thank you Headmaster."

"Always, my boy."

Snape strode out of the office and up the stairs toward the sixth floor. Trying his best to prepare himself for the task ahead. He could be a spy for two of the most powerful wizards of all time, but could he console a teenage girl?

* * *

><p>AN: Suggestions welcome! Wanted to make it all one chapter, but I felt like I needed to post this. Sorry for the cliffhanger. Please Review! Also, if you haven't read the other fics, reading those would probably make this make more sense!<p> 


End file.
